ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Myth
"From what I can gather this giant is a being of pure energy, of pure information" "Information...?" "Every form of life has a system of acueing memories, memories that are passed down, our genes, our own memories. A being of energy would have forgone the need for such obsolete methods, they literally are their memories, their information..." "Sounds impressive..." "In theory, such a being would be capable of any feat within their dimensionality and energy reserves, it's perfect..." "I thought you didn't believe in perfection..." Ultraman Myth is the titular hero of his series. In his series he is known simply as Ultraman. Appearance Myth is a silver Ultra, his skin is like a conventional Ultra', but he is covered in grey lines that run down his body in a rectangular fashion. On the side of his arms are blades that run down to his elbows, they are a cross between the Seven's Eyeslugger and Powered's Powered Stabilizers. History Ultraman Myth is a being of unknown origins, since ancient times he has fought monsters and similar threats, all the while merging with many hosts to do so. Across the stars he is respected as a being of great power and Justice and in some cases as a god. At one point he learned of the Weekee and their civil war and assisted Orion, Gamma and Sorta in their battle against Meridas by granting their friend passage to the Weekee home universe and back. It appeared that the Weekee made treaties with him and the other natural Super Ultras which forbade him from directly fighting the Weekees. For sometime he had fought the Mother of Shadows, sealing her away on Earth in a place that came to be called the forbidden lands. Profile, Features and Techniques Pofile *Height: 40m *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: Ancient *Flight Speed: Mach 33 (Full Power), Mach 10 (Under Powered) *Running Speed: 1500 km (Full Power), 500 km (Under Powered) *Jump Distance: 10,000 m (Full Power), 400 m (Under Powered) *Swimming Speed: Unknown (Full Power), 500 knots (Under Powered) *Hosts:The Stranger, TBA *Brawn: Several Million tons (Full Power), 150~200,000 tons (Under Powered) Body Mechanisms *Eyes: Myth's eyes can see through obstructions and in the dark *Techtor Slasher: Metal blades that run down the side of his arms to his elbow, they can be charged for attack. They can be removed and used like Seven's Eye Slugger and Zero's Zero Sluggers *Power: Myth's muscles can produce incredible power that is superhuman, his hands can crush precious stones and he can tear of body parts from Kaiju. *Mythic Eye: The stone on Myth's forehead, it gathers Ray Particles, subatomic particles to convert into energy *Specium Conversion Reactor: Myth's energy core, seen on the outside of his body as a glowing bump in the middle of his chest. It is where all the energy he absorbed is converted into Photo-Electrons and Specium *Ultra Armor: Like any Ultra armor, it can also deal with low temperatures. When Myth is at full power his skin naturally glows with the light of the Mythic Aura. His skin can absorb heat, fire, static electricity, radiation, and nuclear material to convert into light/specium energy. Mana also works for him. *ESP: Myth can sense when a monster is attacking. Techniques Special Moves *'Specium Ray': The classic ray technique, when used his hands crackled with electricity before he puts them together. *'Specium Shot': Like the Specium Ray but shot from an L position. Is stronger and requires the Techtor Slashers charge up first. *'Ulta Lance': Myth puts his hands together , charging them then raises his hand to the side making a javelin made of light energy. It moves at incredible speed *'Ultra Jack': Charged like the Lance, Myth puts his fist into the air forming a straight sword. *'Specium Cross Shot': A beam from his hands in the X position. *'Specium Blade': Myth charges his arm blades making them the bases for energy blades. *'Specium Arrow': Myth converts his Techtor Slashers to a bow in his wrist which he uses to fire an arrow. *'Ultra Multi Shot': The Mythic Eye can fire various types of of rays, Light Bullets, Shrink Rays, Freeze Rays, Magnetic and Paralysis rays. *'Mythic Aura': A sparkling white aura that surrounds Myth's body, it is symptomatic of him being at full power. While it is on he is invulnerable **'Mythic Spark': Myth releases the energy of his aura in a powerful burst of energy that could destroy anything. Standard Attacks *'Techtor Slashers': The blades on Myth's arms **'Elbow Cutter': Myth charges his blades and swing his arms firing arc shaped bursts of energy **'Mythic Bow': Myth can transform his Techtor Slashers into a bow and fire powerful arrows of light. **'Techtor Thrashers': Myth charges his arms and can fire large arc shaped bursts of energy with one hand each after charging or both. They have powerful cutting abilities. *'Specium Flash': A beam from the Mythic Eye. Very quick and rapid use Fighting Arts *'Ultra Punch': Myth uses a powerful punching techniques **'Bashing Punch': A straight punch that draws on the principles of boxing, it is very powerful, depending on the opponent it can even bore a hole in them. **'Lashing Palm': A powerful palm strike, at the right spot it can stun the opponent. **'Vanishing Claw': A rarely used technique, Myth can bore his hand into his opponent, his fist is then charged with energy destroying the enemy from within. *'Ultra Kick': Myth's kick use superhuman force behind them. **'Knee': Myth can deliver powerful knee strikes. **'Blazing Kick': A jump kick to the head coated with energy arcing about it, creating fire from igniting the atmosphere. *'Headlock': A powerful headlock that hold the opponent in place *'Ultra Lifter': Myth hoists his opponent above his head and throws them. Other Techniques *'Acceleration': Myth moves as a white blur at high speeds *'Flash Travel': Myth can move as a ball of light *'Space Bridge': Myth can create white fields of energy that link together as wormholes *'Size Change': Myth can change his size. *'Barrier': Charging with his hands, Myth creates a circular shield to defend himself. Trivia *Myth is inspired by many Ultras, primarily Ultraman Noa, his appearance draws from Ultraman Powered and the Next, his blades abilities are drawn from Ultraseven. Myth is also partially inspired by the Heisei Gamera *Some of Myth's attacks are also inspired by the Heisei Gamera, others are inspired by concept art of Ultraseven AX (Ultraman Zero's original name) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultraman Myth Category:Ultras Category:Xenon Ultras